


Darkside

by Softfoxes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softfoxes/pseuds/Softfoxes
Summary: An initiation at the hands of your superior





	Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here and I would really appreciate some feedback and the opportunity to make new friends. Thank you for reading :)

As his fingers wrapped around yours, he found his mind wandering over the possibilities of the future; how your relationship would work out with your odd power differences. Sure, you knew of the force, but in no way could you channel it like Kylo. He found cute that you were almost powerless in his presence, however much he respected your forgiving nature. He gripped you harder as you sat together in the cold night air, he was your warmth, the fire that never burned low.  
You lifted your head off of his shoulder and turned your head to gaze into his eyes. They were so deep and boundless, like the night sky, however empty and void like a universe without stars. You wondered if now would be the time to tell him how you really felt about him. The eye contact became harsher and his loving gaze became a cold hold around your throat and a whisper in your ear, “This would be the perfect night”  
You blushed you assumed, not that it would really matter in the darkness, he couldn’t tell anyway. Did he really just read exactly what you were thinking of telling him ?  
“What do you mean?” You asked cautiously, attempting to tiptoe around the fact you were going to declare love for him.  
“The perfect night to kill someone” He finished in the same low whisper. Your breath held in your throat and you choked a little on the reality of what just happened. In a way you were relieved as it rid you of your embarrassment, but he couldn’t possibly be serious could he ?  
“um… who ?” You asked, rather sheepishly. Murder definitely killed the mood. Before you really had time to consider the proposition, he had pinned you down to the cold ashy floor with a hand around your throat and the other on your heart, a beautiful metaphor for how you felt when you were around him too long.  
“Someone. Anyone” Staring back was becoming hard but you couldn’t look away from the man. His face so harsh and cool and so damn attractive. He pulled away suddenly and pointed at a little further down the hill. “Him. The farmer. Go and kill him and I promise you I will reward you”  
You were so confused. Why was he so insistent ? You looked to where he was pointing, to an old man sitting near his crops in a rocking chair, similar to scenes you had seen on your own planet.  
“Kylo, I cant kill someone.” You whimpered. It would be a lie if you said you were not intimidated in that moment. The moment where you weren’t sure what you were expected to do and eagerly wanted to please.  
“Yes, you can. Join me. Kill him and join me in the pleasures of pain.” You had guessed this was just another one of his games, proving how he could enforce his power over you without using the force.  
“Please don’t make me do this” You whimpered. Your willpower was not as strong as his. In a way, you wanted to do it, not just to please him but because you were curious as to what it felt like.  
“Join me” He slowly said as he drew you in close to himself. You could feel his breath, warm on your lips as he persuaded you using only raw emotions. He knew of your past, your susceptibility and your taste for the darker things in life. You wanted it, it was forbidden but you wanted it. You decided you would take it. You would join him and be like him and devote yourself only to him as he wished.  
You giggled as you closed the gap between your lips. His only brushing yours as you opened up to him and let him take control of your senses. You felt his smile on yours. You bit down suddenly and he winced away from you and brought a hand up to his face, coming away with red fingertips. Before he could complain or punish you for disrespecting him, you set off towards the farm in a hasty shuffle.  
As you got closer, the farmers figure grew larger and ever more clear and you recognised every detail in his face. He had forwarded his crops to the agricultural society to feed the fleets staff. His features were warm but worn and tired. He’d barely survive the harsh seasons on the ash planes, if anything you were doing him a favour as you leaped forward, knocking him down with your body weight into the dirty ground. Next came the struggle, as he tried to reverse the situation, but you had the upper hand and pinned him down. You closed your hands around his throat and began to squeeze. Under your fingers you could feel the build up of blood which could not rush freely and you observed as his face pulsated and his mouth screamed open for air he would never again receive.  
The struggle didn’t last long and it was almost effortless against such a weak target, soon, after a few spasms, the body lay still, as did the night. The only movement was your chest pounding in the thrill and excitement of a kill. The night lay still and for a moment or two the world stopped. Your serenity was broken when the heavy hand on your shoulder congratulated you.  
“Welcome to the dark side”


End file.
